


Earth-57: Love waits forever

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amnesia, Amnesiac Alex Danvers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Human Kara Danvers, Kalex, Multiverse, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara Luthor and Alex Danvers are happily married, but when Alex loses her memory after getting shot down, their happiness is threatened.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is part 4
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I wrote this some time ago for Christmas but never got around to posting it, found it after posting part 3 so decided this would be suitable for this series
> 
> Emily.

**Earth 57:**

**December 1 st:**

Kara had finished putting up the Christmas tree, whilst on other Earth her Doppelgangers were living, loving and saving the world, she was a human being with a life full of love and laughter, she was happily married to her best friend Alex Danvers who she had known since they were kids, it was a rough time when they reach high school, Alex was the popular student whilst Kara was the high school nerd that wore glasses and their friendship was dropped pretty fast as Alex sank into the popularity.

Now here Kara was at the age of 28, 5 years happily married to the love of her life who was a fighter pilot on board an aircraft carrier somewhere in the Atlantic trying to secure a ride home for Christmas, she had leave saved up for the holidays together and Kara was excited, she had waited so long to see her wife again and now all she had to do was wait a little longer.

She was putting up the tree when her laptop started ringing and she smiled when she looked at the screen and saw it was her wife calling, setting ornament down Kara walked over to her laptop and pressed the button, soon the beautiful face of her wife popped up on the screen and Kara beamed “Hey sweetheart” she greeted with a beaming smile, Skype calls were all well and good but she much preferred to be with her wife properly but then again, Kara knew what she was getting herself into when she married Alex.

Alex smiled as she gazed at her wife “Hey star girl” Alex greeted, a loving nickname Alex came up with when they were kids and Kara would look up at the stars every night they lay in the back garden, just watching the stars together, it was a nickname she never forgot when their friendship took a nosedive when she became popular and Kara was being picked on by the so called friends Alex hung out with.

“So, have you got yourself some transport?” Kara asked?

Alex’s smile faded and she winced “About that honey” she started.

Kara’s smile fell from her face” “No… don’t say it” she whined.

“I’m sorry honey, but leave has been cancelled for everyone” Alex explained.

Kara sighed heavily as she nodded her head , this was something she had gotten used to, she was a military wife “Okay so when can you get home?” she asked “Please tell me your can get home before Christmas” she pleaded.

Alex shrugged “I don’t know star girl” Alex replied “I promise I will do my best to come home to you before Christmas, I have 24 days before Christmas” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Okay” Kara replied “Love you Lexie”

“Love you too star girl” Alex replied, Kara blew a kiss at the screen and Alex caught it and held it tight to her chest “Forever star girl” she whispered.

“Forever Lexie” Kara whispered back and soon they hung up, Kara closed her laptop down and got to her feet, turning to the tree before her she sighed heavily, no longer in the festive spirit she once was so grabbing her jacket she made her way over to Sam and Lena’s place, Sam and Lena were her best friends and Lena was Kara’s adopted sister, Lillian Luthor raised her, Lex protected her and Lena Luthor.

Kara opened the door and poked her head in “Hey Lena” Kara greeted as she stepped into the house, like Kara; Lena was a military wife and Sam was on deployment, Lena and Kara sat with each other and talked, by the end both felt a lot better whenever they talked, Lena today though looked like she was floating which made Kara curious “Good news?” she asked her adopted sister.

“Of course, my wife called and she’s coming home” Lena revealed.

Kara felt a surge of jealousy shoot through her, whilst her adopted sisters wife was coming home, her own wife was stuck out there someplace on an aircraft carrier because her squadron’s leave was cancelled for a mission, Kara bit her tongue and she forced a smile as Lena ran about the house and began to talk and clean things up, talking about the plans she had with her wife.

Kara on the other hand was miserable but she wasn’t going to make her adopted sister feel bad for being excited so she smiled and listened before she looked at her watch and nodded “Well I best get going” she said.

Lena looked confused “Really?” she asked “Oh… okay” she replied though she looked worried, Kara walked out of Lena’s house but not before she kissed Lena’s cheek, Kara Luthor stalked back to her house in tears.

2 Hours passed:

2 hours had passed when there was a knock on the door and Kara opened it to find her adopted mother Lillian standing there, Lillian smiled as she walked in and pulled Kara into a tight hug “I came as soon as I got your text” she whispered as she hugged her adopted daughter tight.

Kara smiled as she hugged her adopted mother before motioning to the couch “Please sit” she said as she closed the door behind Lillian before joining her on the couch, Lillian and Kara Luthor sat there for a while as Kara vented her frustration of not being with her wife so close to Christmas and Lillian listened as her adopted daughter vented, Kara continued her rant for about an hour before she finally stopped and took a breath.

Lillian smiled as she placed a comforting hand on her adopted daughters shoulder “Are you feeling better?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Thanks for listening mom” Kara replied “I’m just… I’m proud of Alex, I really am but I’m just so frustrated” she said.

Lillian nodded as she leaned back in the couch and focused on Kara “I know” Lillian replied, this wasn’t the first time she had to listen to Kara vent.

Kara took a deep breath “I’m sorry mom” she said.

Lillian smiled “You’re my daughter, it’s my job to be here for you” she said.

Kara and Lillian sat there for a while talking until Lillian left, Lillian promised to not say a word to Lena.

Kara went to bed and took a nap.

**December 6 th**

5 days later and as Christmas drew nearer, everything was so much more gloomy lately ever since Kara received a visit from military officials to announce that her wife was dead after being shot down on a highly classified mission, Kara never smiled again after their visit and Lena and Lillian did their best to comfort her but Kara was inconsolable as she sat there on the couch and cried, when Kara finally got to see the body she made a discovery, she found that the body was in fact the body of her navigator.

When Kara returned home she returned to as if nothing had changed, she went back with her house work, went back to work because in the end it didn’t matter what everyone believed, until Kara saw with her own eyes that her wife was dead, Kara wasn’t going to believe anything until she saw with her own eye, her beautiful Lexie was alive and somewhere out there.

**December 8 th:**

2 Days passed by for everyone but for Kara it moved along at a snails pace, she barely ate or slept as she walked around the house, 2 days and no news that they found her wife and she sat there alone with her thoughts, doubt started to creep in at that moment as Kara sat there alone, Lena was with Sam and Kara needed to be alone with herself right now, so she spent the day running through the photo album and she watched the wedding video, bursting into tears as she watched hers and Alex’s first dance.

Kara’s mind went back to that day in school, the day Alex her became friends again.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Kara was back at her locker alone, she was struggling to find her spare glasses after Vicki and Alex’s friends took her glasses from her, knocked her books from her hand and knocked her to the floor, their laughs fading as they made their way back to their class leaving Kara alone in the hallway as she tried to clear up her books but because of her glassing being taken all she could see was a hazy blur. _ **

**_ But this wasn’t the first time this had happened and she had become quite adept in finding her locker without her glasses, gathering up her books Kara made her way over to her locket, that was when Alex spoke up behind her “Kara” Kara turned to her and she smiled politely “Alex” Kara greeted though all she could see was a blur. _ **

**_ Slowly Alex moved closer and she slipped the glasses back on Kara’s face, Kara’s cheeks heated up as Alex smiled at her sweetly “I’ve missed you” she said, Kara lowered her head, unsure wherever or not to believe Alex considering she let Kara get bullied by her so called friends, the popular kids she hung out with, Alex saw Kara’s hesitation and she smiled sadly, she knew it was deserved because she turned her back on their friendship, from that moment on, Vicki and her friends never bothered her again and Alex was her best friend once again but she didn’t make it easy for Alex to earn her forgiveness. _ **

**_ Flashback End: _ **

**December 12 th:**

Kara was happy again, she was bouncing and beaming with joy after hearing the news, they found her wife and was being transported back to the states to National City general Hospital and Kara headed over there with her adopted mother but of course nothing ever came easy for Kara, the woman in the bed was Alex but… it wasn’t her Alex, Alex didn’t remember her, according to the doctor that examined her wife, Alex ejected from the plane when it was hit by mercenary SAM launchers and when she landed she hit her head hard, Kara walked back into Alex’s room after talking to the doctor, Eliza and Jeremiah explained to Alex who she was and right now there was an awkwardness in the air around the 2 of them, Eliza and Jeremiah left to give them some privacy.

Kara smiled as she gazed at her amnesiac wife “Hey” Kara greeted nervously with a wave, her heart breaking at the cuts on Alex’s face, her right arm in a sling and a bandage around her head where she hit it.

Alex smiled nervously and felt a wave of guilt run through her, she desperately wanted to remember Kara but so far none of her memories have returned, well only one thing returned about Kara “Star girl?” Alex asked as she sat there looking at Kara.

Kara looked shocked “How… How do you know that name?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Just something that popped in my head” she replied “What does it mean?” she asked.

Kara smiled as she took up the seat beside the bed “It’s… It’s the name you call me” she said “When we were younger we used to spend hours sitting in the garden, I would gaze at the stars and you would compare me to them” she said with a fond smile.

Alex smiled as she looked deep in thought “Star girl… why not Star Queen?” she asked.

Kara laughed nodded her head “Well we were only kids when you came up with that name, it stuck” she said.

Alex chuckled to herself as she focused on Kara, her laugh fading as a pained smile replaced the smile that was there before “I’m sorry” she whispered.

Kara looked confused “Why?” she asked.

“That I can’t remember you, that my memories are gone” Alex said.

Kara nodded her head “Its okay, we can work on that together” she assured.

Alex tensed up and Kara became worried, Alex took her hand “Kara, I need space” she started as she gave her hand a squeeze “I don’t remember anything and… and I don’t know if they’ll ever return” she said “Kara, I need to go back to the beginning” she said “My mom and dad are taking me to Midvale” she revealed.

Kara forced a smile; she could understand the logic of needing to go back to the beginning “Okay” she replied, but still it hurt,

Alex smiled sadly and soon she and Kara parted ways.

Kara watched her walk away; she didn’t cry until she returned home where she collapsed onto the bed and cried holding Alex’s pillow to her chest.

**December 15 th:**

Alex never contacted Kara for 3 day, Alex had gone back to Midvale after leaving the hospital and Kara was left alone in hers and Alex’s home with too many memories of her and Alex together, but she stayed in hopes that Alex would return home with her memories, Lillian had invited her over to live but Kara remained, as much as she loved her mother, was prepared to wait forever for her wife to come back home, Kara lay in bed that night alone with her thoughts as she gazed at the wedding ring on her finger, was this the end, 5 years of being happily married to be undone by some asshole mercenaries with a SAM launcher and a bump on the head.

Kara closed her eyes and she struggled to sleep but before she could, the cell phone rang out notifying her to a text, Kara grabbed her phone and looked at the screen, a smile threatening to lift when she saw the text was from Alex, looking at the clock Kara saw it was 2 in the morning, guess she wasn’t the only one that couldn’t sleep.

_ Alex: Hey *Smiley face emoji* How are you feeling? _

_ Kara: You were just shot down, hit your head and lost your memory and yet you’re still asking how I am *Heart eyes emoji* still my Lexie underneath there somewhere, how are you? _

_ Alex: I do remember pieces of my childhood, growing up with my parents and my friends, I also remember a little blonde girl and I laying in the grass and looking at the stars… was that when I came up with Star Girl? _

_ Kara: Yes, it was *Smiley face emoji* you compared me to the stars. _

_ Alex: I still say Star Queen is better, it suits you _

_ Kara: You’re sweet Lexie, why are you up so late? _

_ Alex: Couldn’t sleep, I was worried about you _

_ Kara: I’m fine, just struggling to sleep to be honest, it’s rough sleeping in the bed alone without you when you were away. _

_ Alex: I can come home if you want. _

_ Kara: No, you don’t have too, I know its difficult for you right now and I don’t want to make you feel obligated or uncomfortable. _

_ Alex: Well, if your sure… why don’t my parents like you? _

_ Kara: You’re parents and I used to get along once, but then you joined the Air force because it was your dream, you wanted to soar the heavens. _

_ Alex: So why don’t you and them get along? _

_ Kara: Your parents are scientists, both outstanding in their fields and it was there hope that you would become a scientist too, then when you joined the air force, they blamed me. _

_ Alex: I’m sorry, maybe it was better if I had been a scientist then I would have my memories and be home with my wife. _

_ Kara: Then you would have been miserable, Alex you dreamed of flying fighters since we were kids, if you had become a scientist you would have been miserable and resented me. _

_ Alex: But look what’s happened. _

_ Kara: What happened was not your fault Alex, it was due to some asshole with a launcher and if I find out who it was that fired that damn thing, I’ll rip their balls off and ram them down their throats *Pouty emoji* _

_ Alex: You’re so adorable _

_ Kara: Shut up dummy, now got to bed. _

_ Alex: Is that an order Ma’am? _

_ Kara: Yes it is Captain, Go to bed _

_ Alex: Goodnight _

_ Kara: Goodnight. _

Alex and Kara fell into a peaceful sleep, both smiling.

**December 19 th:**

“So, have you decided what you are doing for Christmas?” Kara asked with her cell pressed to her ear,

Alex sighed heavily “No not really, what are you doing?” she asked.

Shrugging her shoulders “Nothing, Lena invited me over, but I don’t really feel the need to celebrate lately” she admitted, everything that had happened lately leading up to Christmas took away her Christmas spirit.

Alex nodded her head in understanding “Yep” she couldn’t find the way to tell Kara how sorry she was for what had happened “So, have you decided?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily “I told you Alex, I’m not giving up on us” she said.

Alex sighed in exasperation “I know that Kara but… the doctor said that there may be a chance that I will never fully recover my memories” she stated “We need to be realistic here”

“So, you want to divorce, your giving up on us!” Kara knew she had no right to be pissed off at Alex, she was suffering but she couldn’t stop the hurt and the anger, this conversation started 2 days ago.

“Kara…” Alex went to continue but Kara hung up and tossed her phone aside, dropping onto the couch she grabbed the tub of ice cream and she dug in, she was hurt and angry.

If Alex wanted a divorce… fine but Kara wasn’t giving up.

She would wait till the day she died of old age if that is how long it took.

She was going to wait.

**December 24 th:**

Christmas Eve and after much prodding from Lena and Lillian, Kara decided to drag herself out of bed and try and celebrate but Kara wasn’t in the mood, the realization finally sinking in that Alex wanted a divorce from her, that she lost hope in ever reclaiming her memories, Kara lost her after Alex told her 3 days ago that she made her decision, that she would file for divorce after the holiday.

Kara made one last ditch attempt on the 21nd of December, she sent the photo album of her and Alex’s life together from the moment they met to the day they were married, it had become somewhat of a tradition for both Alex and Kara, to document they life together by taking photo’s and placing them in the album and it started with that first picture Kara’s parents took before they died, the very first picture of how Alex and Kara met when they were just little kids running the garden.

Kara heard nothing from Alex in the past 3 days, she wondered wherever or not Alex got the album she had sent her, she hoped she did because it was Kara last ditch attempt to save their marriage, to bring her wife back and if it failed then it proved that hope was lost and her Alex was gone, and if so Kara would spend the rest of her life alone and miserable whilst Alex moved on.

Kara was standing by the buffet table as she watched the guests talking and dancing with their loved ones, she set the glass down and made her way for the door, Kara stepped out into the cold night and she made her way back home, she made sure Lena and Lillian didn’t see her first before she left, walking to the door Kara unlocked it and stepped inside, closing the door behind her Kara slipped off her jacket and made her way into the kitchen.

Grabbing a tub of ice cream Alex slammed the freezer door shut she turned off her phone and walked back to the living room where she saw Alex standing there by the couch waiting for her, Kara let out a high pitched squeak as jumped out of her skin, placing a hand against her speeding heart Kara glared “Damn it Alex, don’t scare me like that” she whined with a pout.

Alex grinned cheekily “You were always so easy to scare” she said.

Kara scoffed “Oh yeah, well how would you like my boot up you’re pus…” she froze up and her eyes widened “You… You remember”

Alex snickered “Care to finish that word?” she asked.

Kara didn’t share in the amusement, right now her brain was struggling to keep up with her many thought “Don’t mess with my Alex, do you remember?” she asked.

Alex smiled lovingly as she stepped closer “Our wedding night, I told you that no star could ever compare to how beautiful you are” she said before beaming the brightest smile possible “I remember everything” she admitted.

Kara launched onto her, her lips clashing against Alex who poured everything she had into the kiss and Kara gave as good as she got, Alex growled as she roughly backed Kara up against the wall and pinned her there as her mouth roughly moved to Kara’s neck, Kara gripped the back of Alex’s shirt as Alex bit and sucked on her neck and Kara ripped the back of Alex’s favorite shirt open.

The certainly celebrated this Christmas miracle… all night long.

**December 25 th:**

Kara and Alex stood in front of the Christmas tree together as they heard carol singers outside across the street in the snow singing ‘Silent Night’ Kara and Alex gazed at the tree before turning to each other and Alex smiled as she gazed at her wife, brushing a hand through her hair as she spoke clearly “I’m taking a desk job” she revealed.

Kara looked confused “But, you love flying” she replied.

“I love you more, besides… I want us to have a family” Alex stated.

Kara beamed the brightest smile possible “Really?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I want everything with you” she said.

Kara kissed her lips before whispered breathlessly “Are you ready to unwrap your last present?” she asked.

Alex untied Kara’s robe slowly, their eyes never leaving each other’s as they stood there as Alex untied Kara’s rob, Alex expected to find Kara wearing the new lingerie that Kara had brought, but instead when she slipped the robe off over Kara’s shoulders and it fell to the floor, she found Kara completely naked before her.

Kara took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Alex grinned like a madwoman the following morning… Best… Christmas… Ever!!!

Now to the next stage of their journey, to go to the clinic and arrange for Kara to get pregnant.

And Alex put herself in for a desk job.

It was time to settle down and start a family.

Ironically the amnesia incident was completely forgotten about.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors not, please read.

Hey there everyone, Emily here again.

Had planned to bring back Maxwell Lord for E-27 but changed the whole story up, this time I am bringing back another enemy who Alex has a past with, one that will make things awkward, tense and possibly break Kara and Alex... Astra.

Here is the new plot summary for Part 5, and be warned this has referred cheating and plenty of angst.

Part 5: Earth-27: Love in ruins: Kara and Alex's is progressing slowly after the Maxwell Lord ordeal and everything is going well up until a familiar face returns, Astra and she has her sights set on Alex for revenge for stabbing her, she reveals a secret to Kara that happened months before she was stabbed by Alex whilst, something that happened when Alex and Kara were together but after an argument Alex went out drinking where she met with Astra and they had sex (Possible flashback) when Kara confronts Alex, she finds Alex unable to lie and admits that she had but it meant nothing, sickened and angry Kara storms off leaving Alex in tears:

The ultimate fight to the death erupts as Astra and Alex face off on equal ground now Alex was Kryptonian but only one would walk away from the fight alive (True love, violence, blood, possible Astra/Alex smut flashback but not sure, Badass Alex in her super suit and finally Alex's redemptions) *Also possible Major Character Death of Alex if readers want*

Thanks for reading and look forward to hearing your thoughts on this:

Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed part 5 and I hope you liked the spin on human Kara being a Luthor.
> 
> Part 5: Earth-27: Love Ruins: Alex's and Kara's relationship is in ruins, Maxwell Lord has returned from the dead after being resurrected by Non and made Kryptonian using the now dead Superman's Fortress, now pure Red-K infected Alex and Maxwell Lord now rule the world as King and Queen, National City is in ruins and Supergirl has lost the will to fight, can she fight the will to fight and free Alex from Maxwell's control (Possible Maxwell Lord/Alex Sex and then Alex/Kara sex but have not yet decided will leave that for the readers to decide)
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback
> 
> Emily.


End file.
